<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Losers Club is a Cult *Real Proof* by BayleyWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292841">The Losers Club is a Cult *Real Proof*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester'>BayleyWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Losers Club (IT), Comedian Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, YouTube, it's really stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong> The Losers Club is a Cult. Real proof. </strong>
  <br/>
  <em> Amy Ley<br/>2.3 Million Views                                 19K likes | 45K dislikes<br/>60,835 Comments </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Today on my series ‘Real-Life Horrors’ we dive into the fact that The Losers Club is actually a cult. The evidence is overwhelming and the facts don’t lie. With comments from members of the cult themselves. We ask ourselves why they’re in a cult and what they are aiming to do within the cult. Today we uncover the truth behind The Losers Club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Losers Club is a Cult *Real Proof*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is! You all guessed it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Intro screen - A pale pink screen with aesthetic stickers and ‘Amy Ley’ written in white cursive lettering. Soft music is in the background. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Second screen - Same screen with the text ‘Warning: Talks of cuts, abuse (parents, relationships and friendships), mind control, mind reading, manipulation, bullying, talk of suicide’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Third screen - Same screen with the text ‘All views are mine and all clips are under fair use.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fourth screen - Same screen with the text ‘I do believe everything in this video to be true.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cuts to Amy Ley sitting in front of her bed with a soft pink lamp turned on beside her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: What! You can’t believe that Losers are really in a cult, can you? No, I don’t believe that they’re in a cult. I believe that they are a cult. Yes, that’s right. I wholeheartedly think that Bill Denbrough is the leader of a cult here in LA that started when he was a child in Maine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of the Losers when they were kids (posted to Eddie’s Instagram) comes on screen,  a red circle around Bill’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: I know that this is going to get backlash and that people are going to think that I’m crazy but once I go through all of the points, I think you’ll agree with me. Firstly I need to get this out of the way before getting to the more intense and dramatic parts of this video. What is a cult? I think when people hear the term cult they think of purely bad and evil things but I don’t believe that this is the case with the Losers. They’re not bad people. I’ve believed them to be in a cult for almost six months now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of a tweet from @amyley dated five months and three weeks ago is on-screen reading ‘so we’re ignoring the fact that Bill Denbrough is leading a cult?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: This isn’t some new thing that I’m doing for the memes. I legitimately think that this is the case. Before we get into the more specific proof I want to run through the signs of a cult and show an example or two of how it relates to the Losers. Trust me, I’ve got tons of evidence for this. The first sign of a cult is the charismatic leader who can never be questioned and is looked to for all guidance. We’ve got a whole lot of proof that this relates to Bill Denbrough:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video all six Losers aside from Bill saying ‘ask Bill’ at different times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Eddie saying ‘Bill was my best friend for a long time, he could talk me into anything. Aside from Richie, he was the only one who could calm me down and get me to do things outside of my comfort zone. I mean, we spent our summer searching the sewers because he told us to. It’s weird but it’s Bill.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Richie and Eddie calling Bill: ‘Leader Bill’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Stan saying: ‘oh yeah, Bill’s definitely the leader of the Losers’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Bev and Ben calling Bill: ‘Leader Bill’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two screenshots of two separate pictures on Bev’s Instagram with the caption ‘Boss Bill’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A screenshot of Mike’s twitter where he says ‘ask Bill, he’s the leader’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A screenshot of Richie’s twitter where he says ‘Bill’s the boss. I don’t know’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: There’s no other Loser that Bill refers to as the leader. I couldn’t find any evidence of another Loser being referred to as the leader aside from Richie and Mike calling Eddie the ‘navigator’ which is a stretch. Beverly also calls Mike the ‘soul’ but again, no one is called the Leader like Bill is. The second sign I want to talk about is the financial dependency within the group. Everyone knows that Eddie is financially dependent on Richie and that Mike gets money from the other Losers so at least two Losers are completely dependent on the others for money. We also know that Stan runs the accounts for all of the Losers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Richie explaining that the Losers give Mike money from The Day in the Life of Reddie video.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A compilation of Richie calling Eddie his ‘sugar baby’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: The third sign I found is an unreasonable fear of the outside world. While the Losers routinely interact with others it is also a known fact that, aside from Patty and Audrua who I think are aware of the cult but are not members, they have no other friends and do not like being around other people. Richie confirmed this in a video.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Richie saying ‘if I had it my way I’d only interact with the Losers’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: But it goes deeper. There have been several incidences where a Loser has said that they don’t like interacting with others because they feel excluded from the world, as a hangover from their childhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A tweet from Beverly reading ‘for the vast majority of my childhood I was an outcast who was hated by most. That doesn’t just go away overnight. I’m famous and loved by many but I still feel like an outcast’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Ben saying: ‘I was bullied, you know? It doesn’t go away and whenever I meet a new person that fear of “what if they hate me and treat me like my classmates did” is there’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: Bill even said it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Bill saying: ‘I think we’re so close because we’re still afraid of other people. We spent our childhoods being afraid of people and then lost the only people who cared about us. It makes us close’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: Another sign of a cult is that they target the outcasts and lonely, as we’ve seen, this is very much the case with the Losers. And the last sign I wanted to talk about is the idea that leaving the group isn’t allowed and if you do leave the group you’re evil. Every single Loser used the hashtag #alwayswillbe followed by #loser on an Instagram post last month. Before that, Richie and Eddie said this in an interview. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Richie and Eddie walking down the street and being filmed. They’re wearing matching jackets with 1981 written across both. Richie is also wearing his own branded beanie. Richie says ‘if I tried to leave the Losers then Bill’d send Mike to puppy dog eyes me back into it. We’re not allowed to be cool.’ Eddie then replies ‘it’s not that you’re not allowed, it’s just that you're not.’ Richie laughs and says ‘once a Loser, always a Loser. No getting out, it’s in blood’. Eddie laughs, nodding. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: Interesting that he said Bill would send Mike. I’d like to move onto more questionable things but first this video.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Ben at an interview. He says: ‘I’m sure we look weird to the outside world. We always did. Doesn’t bother us that much though. Richie used to joke that we look like a polygamist sect with Bill as our head.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: Strange, huh? I found it weird that he said that. Google defines a cult as “</span>
  <span>a system of religious veneration and devotion directed towards a particular figure or object”. What are they worshipping, you ask? A Turtle. This doesn’t make much sense until we look through some of the evidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A collage of pictures comes up. It is all seven losers Instagrams and all seven have the turtle emoji in the bio at some point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video plays. It is of all the Losers saying ‘thank turtle’ in their mean tweets video.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another video plays. This is of Bill saying one of his books came to him in a dream where a turtle told him what to do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture comes up of a jumper MARSH designed that has a turtle on the pocket. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture comes up of both Stan and Eddie wearing the jumper at different times. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video plays of Mike holding a turtle from Ben’s Instagram. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of Eddie, Stan and Bev as children comes up, they are all making shadow turtles while Richie and Ben laugh at them in the background. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of Eddie in front of the turtles at a zoo from Richie’s Instagram. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another picture collage is put on the screen of all seven Losers holding a turtle at a petting zoo posted to Bev’s twitter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Richie being asked what pet he would get and answering ‘a motherfucking turtle’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: As you can see there is a lot of turtle imagery. And don’t forget that Bill’s first book and latest book features a turtle in it somewhere. I couldn’t find any other animal that the Losers posted or talked about so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifth screen - Same screen with the text ‘The Weird.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: This is the part of the video that I think is going to get the backlash. People aren’t going to like what I’m about to say. *sighs* I can see that comment section going crazy already. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of all the Losers that Bill posted with the caption ‘if anyone knows what I’m thinking, it’s these Losers’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: I think that Losers can read each other's minds. Yup. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of an interview with Richie and Bill plays. Richie says ‘our childhood was crazy, I don’t even think we mentioned the blood oath that we did when we were like twelve.’ Both men hold up their hands to show matching scars. Richie continues, ‘it was Big Bill’s idea, because of course it was, we wouldn’t have done it otherwise. But Stan found the glass. He was always your right-hand man.’ Bill nods, saying; ‘Eddie was not happy with it.’ ‘He was afraid of AIDs. But also none of us wanted to do it because it was fucking insane. I suggested an orgy but was turned down.’ Richie’s grinning and Bill sighs. ‘Yeah, I wonder why?’ The interview asks ‘you really did a blood oath?’ And they both nod before Bill speaks. ‘We cut one hand and then stood in a circle holding hands so that we could be closer or whatever.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: I believe that Loser’s blood oath led to them being able to read each other’s minds. I have proof, before you spam my comments with hate messages calling me crazy. First, why do I think this happened when they were kids? This interview with an ex-student of Derry High who was in their year. It reads: “They were weird and stuck pretty close together, you know? I know that Bev was their friend during the summer but we never saw her at school after her dad or whatever. And Bill left pretty early but like even after he left they would kind of just sit there and not talk to each other but seemed to know what was happening? It was strange. Richie and Eddie we’re the worst with that, it’s why everyone thought they were gay for each other. Which was true I guess. They literally didn’t speak and moved in sync all the time. And they’d talk in sync sometimes, their friends didn’t like it either but they found it funny or whatever. I was always a little weirded out by the group. It was like they could read each other’s minds.” So yeah, I’m not the only one who thinks that they can. Moving on to modern times he’s some evidence of them having mind-reading powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video of Richie and Eddie sitting side by side. Richie and Eddie look at each other. Eddie starts laughing randomly and Richie smirks like it was his joke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another video of the same thing happening. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another video of the same thing happening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The same video but this time Stan is also there and laughs along with Eddie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The same video but this time with Bill, Mike and Ben. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of Beverly from Ben’s Instagram with the caption ‘I think she can actually read my mind’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four tweets from Bill reading ‘I think Mike can read my mind’ ‘Richie and Eddie don’t speak but still know what the other is thinking’ ‘it’s official; mike can read my mind’ ‘I want to write a book where the villain can control minds.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video plays of Bill and Stan, Bill starts stuttering and stops speaking. Stan finishes the full sentence for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another video of this but with Bill and Richie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The same thing happens with Bill and Mike. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The same thing happens with Bill and Eddie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Screenshot from Stan’s twitter reading ‘someone tell trashmouth to stay out of mind.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture Richie wearing a t-shirt with a trash can on it captioned ‘pretty sure Eds read my mind because I was just thinking about getting this shirt’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video from the mean-tweets interview where Beverly hands Richie a tweet before he can ask for one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: As you can see, there isn’t a counter-argument to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sixth screen - Same screen with the text ‘What do the Losers say to this?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: I did reach out to the Losers about this. Obviously, I wasn’t expecting a reply from any of them because cults don’t like talking to outsiders, but I did and I will read them to you all now. Basically I sent every Loser, Patty and Audrua this message: “What are your thoughts that you are in a mind-reading cult led by Bill Denbrough that worships a Turtle?” Across Instagram, Twitter and their fan mails or email accounts. I thought I was going to get nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of Richie and Eddie comes up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy, voiceover</b>
  <span>: “Eddie and I want to know how you figured it out” from Richie’s DM’s on Twitter. I replied “people have gathered evidence that shows this from interviews and your social media.” Richie replies “that’s impressive. Maybe we should tone it down then. Eddie wants to know if you’re involved in the other cult from Derry that worships the Dove.” I replied that I was not, let it be known that I found no evidence of this cult. Richie then posted the screenshot of my message with my name blurred and the caption was ‘#exposed’.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of Stan comes up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy, voiceover</b>
  <span>: “You really wanted me to get this message, didn’t you?” Stan asks. I ask him to answer the question. He replies “If Richie or Eddie could read my mind I’d off myself in a bathtub.” Stan didn’t message me after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of Bill comes up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy, voiceover</b>
  <span>: Bill answered on Instagram with this and only this: “I’d fucking love that to be true because then Richie might actually listen to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of Audrua comes up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy, voiceover</b>
  <span>: She simply replied: “I think you need to stop messaging me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of Bev comes up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy, voiceover</b>
  <span>: Beverly replied in an email I sent her and said “it’s true and I’m tired of living a lie, Bill mind controls us and has done since we were kids. We never forgot each other, Bill just made us move away from each other so we couldn’t be happy because he actually hates us. Thank you for getting the word out there for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of Ben and Mike comes up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy, voiceover</b>
  <span>: They soft-blocked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture of Patty comes up. It changes to a picture of an image of a turtle from google framed above their fireplace. The frame still has a price sticker on the corner. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy, voiceover</b>
  <span>: Patty says “that would explain the turtle picture we have in our living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy</b>
  <span>: As you can see there is no way to deny this. I know that people will still think that I’m crazy but some of the Losers even verified it for us, so how can we say this isn’t true! I feel sorry for them and hope they’re okay and there’s no kool-aid involved. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh </b>
  <span>✔️ </span>
  <b>@Marsh </b>
</p><p>
  <span>#turtlecult we’ve been exposed @Bdenbrough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[A picture of Bev and Eddie staring at each other with crudely drawn red lines connecting their foreheads]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie Rich </b>
  <span>✔️</span>
  <b> @trashmouth </b>
</p><p>
  <span>#turtecult </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[A picture of Ben and Richie drinking kool aid]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Edward K @EddieKaspbrak  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy that the word got out about the fact that I’m financially dependent on Richie, it’s not like the whole world knew that already or anything. #turtlecult (also Richie has no idea how to use a banking app. I’m not dependent on him)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan Uris @StanUris </b>
</p><p>
  <span>#turtlecult Patty’s upset because she can’t read minds like us. Too bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mikey @MikeHanlon89  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>#turtlecult </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[A video of Richie and Mike each kissing one of Bill’s hands while fake sobbing. Bev and Eddie are slow dancing to the Twilight soundtrack in the background, seemingly unaware of the video.]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben H </b>
  <span>✔️ </span>
  <b>@benhanscome  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>#turtlecult the only reason I soft blocked her was because Bill mind controlled me to do it. I’d never do that! Stop coming for me and have a go at Bill, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough </b>
  <span>✔️</span>
  <b> @BDenbrough Replying to @benhanscome</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow Ben, and here I was thinking that I was your charismatic and charming leader who could do no wrong. #myfollowersarenotappreciativeofme #itsnoteasybeingacultleader #turtlecult </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much fun writing this. </p><p>I'd love to know what you think!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wzUwg4KMMH9v0ulMCuTex?si=-SHwjn0MQcOvQ4XaQRCqfA">Playlist!</a><br/>Time for a shameless self-promo! </p><p> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edtozier89">My Reddie + It Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictionwriter101">My Writing Tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>